


Stidda

by izanyas



Series: Pères et fils [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Real Mafia Shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au fond c'est peut-être encore lui, le gamin. Toujours la tête dans les étoiles et les yeux dans le vide. Shamal et Gokudera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stidda

**Author's Note:**

> On enchaîne avec Shamal et Goku. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages (sauf OCs mineurs) appartiennent à Akira Amano. Les noms relatifs à la mafia sont réels mais sans doute très mal utilisés. Cette fanfic n'a aucun but historique ou politique.

\- Pourquoi tu bois autant, Shamal ?

C'est une question jetée en l'air, sans attente véritable de réponse. Le petit Hayato n'a pas quitté l'air grincheux qu'il a adopté depuis déjà deux ans lorsqu'il la pose. Et est-ce que deux ans ont déjà passé ? Ça a plutôt l'air de deux jours, soudain, deux jours depuis que la jeune pianiste est morte et que tout le monde en parle en secret. Ça n'en finit plus, cette cascade de commérages entre servantes et écuyers, entre deux souffles, dans l'obscurité des écuries puantes, là où s'opèrent quelques trocs bon marché de corps et de secrets.

Shamal le sait bien. Il est généralement le premier client de ce marché noir miniature. Il sent encore contre lui l'odeur de sueur et de lessive de la jeune aide-cuisinière, et son épaule le démange à l'endroit où se sont accrochées ses dents.

Ou est-ce que c'était la femme de chambre de Madame ? Il ne se rappelle plus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hayato, cinq ans, le regarde, et attend une réponse. Ses grands yeux — d'un vert si clair qu'il en devient presque gris, fades et tièdes en l'absence de réelle joie — sont levés vers lui, et Shamal se sent incapable d'en soutenir l'intensité. Peut-être parce qu'il a trop l'habitude qu'on ne lui pose plus cette question. Dans la maison Basilischi, Shamal et bouteille sont devenus synonymes depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on s'en étonne encore.

Il tâtonne, et ses doigts ont un spasme lent autour d'un goulot invisible, et il pense —  _J'ai besoin d'un verre._

\- Le monde est… oh, et puis laisse tomber, gamin.

C'est trop tôt. Ou trop tard ? pour essayer de rassurer ce gosse des bienfaits de l'alcool. Hayato Basilischi rend les gens confus. Il est à cet âge où l'enfant doit resplendir, enveloppé de clarté et pur à en faire vomir les anges, mais c'est trop en demander quand tout le monde  _sait_  qu'il est le fruit du péché. Et même si Hayato n'en sait rien lui-même, il sent probablement sa différence le suivre comme une ombre. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, quand Signora Basilischi retrousse ses narines délicates à chaque fois que l'enfant croise son regard ?

Au fond du monde, c'est là où ils vivent tous. Divisés en deux groupes. Les romantiques, et les autres. Ceux qui lèvent les yeux au ciel et croient qu'en grattant suffisamment les murs de leur prison, ils y plumeront des étoiles. Et puis les autres : ceux qui, comme lui, savent d'expérience que la chute est potentiellement mortelle, et qui se résignent à fouiller dans le sol pour trouver pire qu'eux-mêmes. Il y a toujours pire que soi-même. C'est le piètre réconfort du plus ingrat des espoirs.

xxx

Shamal les entend sans les comprendre, Madame et Mademoiselle, alors qu'il fouille dans les nombreuses poches de sa blouse à la recherche de la capsule habituelle. Madame se plaint encore de douleurs à la tête. Comme à chaque fois, elle le remercie de ses services, sans se douter que le moustique qu'il a lâché sur elle ne contient aucun remède. Elle n'aura gagné que quelques jours de démangeaison pour sa peine. Shamal ne soigne pas les malades imaginaires ; même chez les femmes, il abhorre la faiblesse feinte.

Il se courbe quand même, et si Signora Basilischi remarque la raideur de son corps, elle n'en montre signe. Ou peut-être simplement qu'elle se moque de savoir si l'oreille qui lui est tendue compatit ou non à ses innombrables malheurs.

\- Et cet enfant horrible, commence-t-elle alors (et Shamal écoute quand même, parce qu'il a un faible pour Hayato même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer), je suis sûre que ce sont ses heures interminables de gammes et d'arpèges qui martèlent ainsi mon pauvre crâne. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Bianchi, ma chérie ?

\- Oui, mère, répond sagement la fillette assise sur ses genoux.

\- Comme nous en souffrons, ma fille et moi, docteur, si seulement vous saviez ! Hayato (son nez se retrousse, et elle a l'air l'espace d'un instant d'un vieux bouledogue amer) a de la technique, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais son jeu n'a aucun sentiment. Rien d'original ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre une machine ! C'est infernal. Cet enfant ne comprend rien aux sentiments de la musique. Exactement comme cette…

Elle se tait alors dans cette soudaine éruption de colère, se rappelant le tabou qu'elle a sans doute instauré elle-même. Les yeux verts de Bianchi son levés vers elle, déférents et avides. Shamal frissonne.

\- Enfin, reprend-elle, tout cela pour dire que sa présence ici met vraiment mon pauvre corps à l'épreuve. Vous savez comment sont les garçons. Toujours à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Insupportables.

Shamal pense à Hayato le regardant, silencieux et immobile, avec ses yeux vides et ses minuscules mains blanches. À la façon dont sa présence se fait moins palpable à chacune de leurs rencontres hasardeuses, comme un dessin au crayon qui lentement s'efface. Il se demande combien de gens gomment ainsi son existence, à coup de remarques négligentes, et soudain son cerveau tremble et sa bouche désespérément sèche appelle à la moindre source d'oubli. La nausée lui obstrue la gorge.

Bianchi choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

\- Mais Hayato peut être très amusant, n'est-ce pas, mère ? C'est lui qui teste toutes mes inventions.

\- Oui, mon ange, ronronne Madame. Et je ne te féliciterai jamais assez pour toute cette créativité. Tu as tellement de talent.

 _Le coup sera dur pour elle aussi, lorsqu'elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle fait_ , songe Shamal.  _Pauvre gamine_. Il salue une nouvelle fois et s'échappe du boudoir. La porte se ferme derrière lui, coupant à sa vue l'univers d'étoffes et de fleurs vénéneuses dans lequel vivent ces deux poupées.

xxx

Il n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'enseigner le combat à Hayato soit une bonne idée. Mais le garçon est plus pâle et plus maigre à chacune de ses visites. C'est à l'évidence le résultat des expériences de Bianchi, si la façon dont il picore à regret dans son assiette est une quelconque indication. Ses doigts sont tellement fins qu'il est étonnant qu'il parvienne encore à jouer du piano.

Peut-être que son amour de la musique disparaîtra lui aussi, au bout d'un moment, comme son envie de manger. Effacé pour toujours. La maigreur de ses poignets fait peur à voir.

Mais comme Don Basilischi lui a donné le feu vert, avec ce même sourire vide qu'il porte sans cesse depuis la mort de la pianiste, eh bien il n'a plus vraiment le choix. Parfois il déteste être l'obligé de cet homme.

D'autres fois, il se réveille en pleine nuit au milieu d'un cauchemar, et l'espace sur sa main gauche entre son pouce et son index le tiraille jusqu'à la douleur. Alors il saisit la bouteille de whisky la plus proche et noie ses larmes dans la boisson, remerciant des divinités inventées pour ce qui lui semble soudain être la plus belle des vies. Il a encore dans les oreilles le vacarme des hurlements et des flammes. Sur sa peau la texture du comburant naturel — cette brise qui avait secoué les arbres dans la chaleur lourde de l'été. Et les étoiles, toujours là, le perçant de leurs petits yeux enfoncés en orbite. Sa main le démange.

Il lui semble souvent qu'il y a encore sur le vent ce chargement d'odeurs humaines. Celles de la viande brûlée et de la graisse en combustion.

Devant les yeux ébahis du jeune Hayato, Shamal fait un spectacle d'étincelles et de pétards, en se disant qu'il est peut-être dérangé de transmettre ce savoir et la possibilité qu'il soit réutilisé un jour à des fins inavouables. Mais les iris d'Hayato semblent tout à coup piquetés de jade. L'excitation rosit ses joues et lui donne l'air vivant. C'est la première fois qu'une telle vivacité l'habite.

Alors, Shamal se demande s'il a trop bu. Et c'est étrange, ce questionnement abrupt, car Shamal ne s'est encore jamais posé la question ; pour lui, l'univers est celui qu'il voit depuis ses yeux vitreux. L'alcool embellit le monde et le rend moins réel, moins tangible, et par là-même moins apte à le faire souffrir. Cette nébulosité ne l'a plus quitté depuis des années. Il aimerait que son sang se change en bière sous pression, prêt à exploser de ses veines et à noyer tout alentour dans ce rêve affable qui a remplacé sa vie.

Et soudain —  _Mais où est ma liberté ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas simplement remplacé une prison par une autre ?_

Hayato fait exploser un bâton de dynamite un peu trop près de son oreille. Une mèche de ses cheveux fume doucement ; un rire clair résonne près de lui, bien trop beau pour être le résultat d'un tel acte, même si l'enfant n'est pas en mesure de le réaliser. Malgré lui, Shamal sourit.

Tout est tordu, au fond du monde. Là où ils vivent.

xxx

\- Je t'en supplie, murmure Don Basilischi dans une encoignure du couloir. Je t'en supplie, ramène-le. Il faut que tu le retrouves.

\- Est-ce que ma dette sera enfin payée, Monsieur ? demande Shamal avec lassitude. Est-ce qu'enfin je pourrai partir ?

Le Don le regarde un long moment. Il aurait pu être séduisant si un poignard n'avait pas fendu son œil et l'entièreté de sa joue, des années plus tôt, transformant la moitié droite de son faciès en un amas de chairs blanchâtres et sans doute douloureuses. Il marche habituellement avec un léger contretemps dans les pieds, souvenir amer d'un accident de voiture qui a eu lieu deux jours après celui qui a tué la jeune pianiste — l'adultère si mal dissimulée.

Personne n'a jamais su s'il avait tenté de se suicider. Madame prend toujours soin de plaisanter sur le fait qu'il est facilement distrait. Le Don sourit, alors, et l'asymétrie de son visage donne l'impression qu'il est déjà à moitié mangé par la mort.

Aujourd'hui Signor Basilischi l'a appelé en urgence, et quand Shamal est arrivé, il a trouvé le manoir en effervescence. Deux mots touchés à une servante ont eu vite fait de l'informer de la disparition du jeune Monsieur Hayato. Et deux minutes plus tard le voilà dans ce recoin désert, en compagnie du chef de Famille, qui lui a tenu un long discours sur l'urgence de retrouver son héritier.

\- Tu es le plus mobile de mes hommes, Shamal, et tu connais le monde. Je t'en prie. Hayato ne peut pas survivre tout seul. S'il est reconnu, il mourra dans la seconde.

Shamal pense aux flammes et aux cris.

\- Comment a-t-il disparu ? demande-t-il.

Le Don déglutit.

\- Il… Il a entendu deux servantes jaser sur… sur sa mère. Et puis on l'a vu sortir dans le parc et hors de l'enceinte, et il n'est pas rentré depuis. Il n'aurait jamais dû découvrir la vérité comme ça.

 _Non_ , pense Shamal _, il n'aurait jamais dû. Vous auriez dû lui en parler dès le début. Vous auriez dû assumer vos erreurs._  Il ne demande pas ce qui est arrivé aux fautives. Il sait que la main érudite des Basilischi manie le flingue aussi bien que la plume.

En outre il se sent malade, d'une nausée qui n'a rien à voir avec l'ébriété relative dans laquelle son corps est constamment plongé. C'est plutôt quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'inquiétude, une chose dont il n'a pas l'usage, et puis le dégoût envers ces personnes qui s'inquiètent pour l'héritier mais qui n'ont jamais remarqué Hayato et ses yeux sans couleur.

\- D'accord. D'accord, je vais le chercher. Mais après, je suis libre. N'oubliez pas. N'oubliez surtout pas.

L'homme hoche la tête, blafard, repentant.

xxx

Il était stupide sans doute. L'intelligence était l'adage des riches. La bataille celui des pauvres. Et cela, il l'avait appris trop rapidement, au moment où était tombée sur lui la réalisation que, peut-être, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas aux landes de mousses et de lichens qui entouraient son village. La certitude vive que dehors l'attendait la fortune. Que son chemin montait sûrement vers les étoiles.

Oh, des étoiles, il en avait trouvé, quand la Stidda avait mis la main sur lui. Il en avait même une tatouée dans la main. Cinq branches noires irrégulières, rugueuses à cause de l'infection. Entre le pouce et l'index. Parfois elles le démangent encore, comme une douleur fantôme, cachées qu'elles sont sous une couche de peau artificielle.

La Stidda avait été quelque chose d'instable. Son propre groupe,  _Stella Vespertina_ , se spécialisait en petits actes criminels, et se disait instance belliqueuse quand ses actions s'arrêtaient à quelques poubelles réduites en cendres. C'était une vie miséreuse. Peuplée de délits et de trahisons quotidiennes. Un peu libre. Un peu douloureuse. Un peu de tout, sauf de clairvoyance. Alors quand la Cosa Nostra s'en était mêlée et que s'étaient suivies alliances et guérillas et alliances et guérillas, personne n'avait rien vu venir. La montée avait été progressive. Des bennes à ordures ils étaient passés aux petites installations publiques : jardins d'enfants vandalisés, câbles électriques court-circuités, et parfois quelques coups abattus sur des civils.

(Ils disaient "civils" entre eux comme une blague, parce les civils sont protégés par l'Etat, et qu'eux n'avaient qu'eux-mêmes pour se protéger.)

Et puis il y avait eu une maison fumante, un jour, le logement d'un type nommé Pietro qui avait vaguement fait partie de leur bande. Les poings s'était chargés de lames et parfois de pistolets, pour ceux qui savaient comment se les procurer. Il était doué avec les plantes. On l'avait attelé à la confection de petites doses de cyanure. Ils en riaient encore, parfois, parce que le "cyanure" n'en était pas vraiment et que le pire qui puisse arriver aux adversaires touchés était qu'il s'effondrassent en pleine rue et fussent passés à tabac.

Shamal ne se souvient plus du moment où les  _adversaires_  étaient devenus des  _ennemis_.

Il se souvient, en revanche, d'avoir fini par mettre le feu à cette grande maison où vivait un homme de la Cosa. Il s'était senti fort, ce jour-là, tellement fort, et puis soudain le cri avait déchiré l'air comme un coup de tonnerre, et toute excitation s'était envolée de son corps pour rejoindre les étincelles qui crépitaient, là-haut, confondues aux astres.

C'était un cri d'enfant. Parce qu'il avait oublié, dans son aveuglement, que l'homme avait une famille.

Et alors cette cécité propre aux membres de communautés ignares s'était arrachée à sa vue et avait laissé dans son cerveau une plaie béante, un gouffre suintant de désespoir. Il avait l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois. Les flammes, désormais libérées de leurs entraves, lui grillèrent les rétines et cautérisèrent son cœur.

Il s'enfuit.

xxx

Hayato est presque complètement devenu fantôme quand il le revoit, au bout de quatre ans de recherches infructueuses. C'est en Calabre. À un endroit où les montagnes font le dos rond, à une heure d'après-pluie où la brume bleutée qui les couronne se confond au ciel du soir. Rose et bleu. Brodé d'argent. On a l'impression qu'en escaladant leurs flancs, on peut aller tout droit jusqu'au paradis. L'air sent le bois humide et la mer.

Ils sont trempés tous les deux, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ni comment. La main de Shamal le gratte. Il tâte son flanc à la recherche de sa flasque de whisky et en avale une longue lampée. Hayato Basilischi —  _Non, Gokudera_ ,  _comme sa mère_  — le regarde sans rien dire, les traits tirés et maigres. Sa peau est tellement tendue sur ses os qu'il a la peur insensée de les voir percer à tout moment.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? s'enquiert-il inutilement.

\- Tch. Évidemment.

Sa voix a mué en un grognement rauque, pas encore tout à fait stable. Malgré son apparente malnutrition, il est grand pour son âge. Shamal se demande combien de ses tics sont dus à la fatigue, et combien viennent des substances auxquelles il a pu toucher ici.

Et sa pensée évolue, et envisage avec effroi tous les moyens qu'un garçon à peine pubère peut utiliser pour survivre dans la zone la plus dangereuse d'Italie. À la pluie qui le couvre se mêlent les sillons d'une suée glaciale.

Quelques heures plus tard ils sont tous les deux dans l'auberge où il loge depuis deux jours. La propriétaire leur a amené des tasses d'un café fort et brûlant. Shamal y verse un tiers d'alcool — Hayato le boit d'une traite sans broncher. Quelques uns de ses tics s'effacent. Le médecin respire un peu plus librement.

\- Je peux fumer ? demande soudain le gamin.

Dans les volutes âcre du mauvais tabac, il a encore plus l'air d'un spectre. Toute couleur semble avoir quitté son être, et même ses vêtements sont sales, déchirés, informes. Comme s'il avait perdu sa substance quelque part sur la route.

\- Alors tu fraies avec la 'Ndrangheta ? dit Shamal. Pas très prudent, gamin.

Hayato hausse les épaules et grommelle un "ça paie" inaudible. Pendant quelques minutes encore seul le hululement lointain d'une chouette vibre dans ses oreilles. C'est une nuit calme. La tempête a grondé longtemps, et maintenant la nature fait le deuil de ce qu'elle a tué dans son sillage. Il l'entend presque pousser de grands soupirs alanguis.

\- Tu sais quoi, reprend-il, je vais te raconter une histoire. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire, j'ai été ado avant toi, gamin, je sais que tu vas me dire "mais j'en ai rien à foutre, de ton histoire." Ou peut-être avec d'autres termes plus colorés. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas bien la tendance. Mais cette histoire je veux que tu l'écoutes avec attention, parce qu'elle te concerne.

"Tu vois, il y a quelques mois, j'ai reçu la visite d'une jeune fille bien particulière. Non, pas une de mes nombreuses conquêtes. Une jeune fille que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle avait bien grandi, tu vois, depuis la dernière fois. Elle avait mûri, aussi, vraiment. Bien jolie, avec une bien jolie tête. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demandé ? Elle m'a demandé de reprendre une mission qu'on m'avait confiée et que j'avais abandonnée depuis déjà un bail. Elle m'a chargé de te retrouver.

Là-dessus, Shamal boit une gorgée de son café. Le breuvage est tiède et doux comme un morceau de soleil hivernal.

\- Mais tu vois, je t'avais déjà cherché partout. Et quand je dis partout, c'est partout ; dans les campagnes et dans les villes. J'ai fait le tour de Sicile. Je suis même retourné en Sardaigne. J'ai parcouru les quartiers limites de Naples à ta recherche. La Camorra ne m'aime pas trop depuis, gamin. J'évite de me balader du côté du Vésuve. Mais tu vois, cette jeune femme était très agitée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchi à quelque chose, et de vraiment vouloir te revoir. Et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais j'ai horreur de refuser la demande d'une femme. Alors me voilà. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'appeler et vous pourrez bavarder tranquillement.

Les prunelles d'Hayato débordent de grosses larmes qui dévalent ses joues immobiles. Ses épaules tremblent. Entre ses mains, la tasse vide cliquette doucement contre sa soucoupe ébréchée.

\- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, tu ne crois pas ? marmonne-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Le picotement qu'il y ressent est trop familier, malgré le temps qui a passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a éprouvé.

xxx

Il y a des moments où la situation d'Hayato lui rappelle un peu trop la sienne. S'enfuir de chez soi, vagabonder sans but, et se retrouver le servant d'un homme supérieur en pouvoir et en lignée. Le moment de sa rencontre avec Don Basilischi lui revient doucereusement, lui le gamin paumé avachi au pied de cet homme marqué par la vie — son rire guttural, le rire qu'il avait lorsqu'il vivait encore pleinement — avant la mort de la pianiste, avant la naissance du fils illégitime — et la décision soudaine de ce presque-monarque de le laisser vivre avec lui et de l'instruire.

La médecine et les plantes. Et ainsi était né Trident Shamal. C'est un souvenir doux-amer.

Par bonheur Tsunayoshi Sawada ne semble pas avoir hérité grand-chose de son père. C'est plutôt Reborn qui inquiète Shamal ; Reborn le Sicilien et la rivalité ancestrale qu'il apporte avec lui. De temps à autre ils se jettent des coups d'œil méprisants, parce que la Cosa Nostra et l'Anonima se reconnaissent sans se questionner, et même si Reborn faisait déjà partie de Vongola longtemps avant l'avènement de la Stidda, la Sardaigne et la Sicile restent l'une pour l'autre la figure du meilleur ennemi.

Il peut presque voir les yeux verts d'Hayato lorsque celui-ci lui conte sa rencontre avec le futur Vongola Decimo au téléphone. Sa voix a perdu ses accents rocailleux et est secouée de rire. Il sent comme une fierté paternelle l'envahir, et il est heureux soudain de la distance qui les sépare. Il jurerait que le sourire qu'il porte est attendri.

\- Et Bianchi, demande-t-il, tu as des nouvelles ?

Un silence.

\- Elle va bien. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je vais la revoir, vu que le Dixième n'est pas prêt à partir du Japon, mais elle m'a appelé hier.

Le combat pour les faire se revoir a été douloureux. Tout comme celui pour lui apprendre à manger correctement. Pendant un instant l'image perdure du frère et de la sœur enlacés pour la toute première fois, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un an plus tard, le souvenir lui réchauffe encore la poitrine.

\- Tant mieux, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Shamal ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je voulais… te dire merci.

Depuis l'autre bout du fil lui parvient la respiration un peu plus erratique du gamin.

\- Je n'ai jamais su te le dire, poursuit Hayato. Et c'est sans doute lâche de ma part de le faire au téléphone, mais…

\- C'est bon. Je comprends, gamin. T'en fais pas.

Et puis, comme le silence s'étire avec gêne :

\- Comment va le rejeton de Yamamoto ?

Il éclate de rire quand Hayato lui raccroche à la figure.  _Au moins sur ce point_ , pense-t-il, hilare, en ouvrant une bouteille.  _Au moins sur ce point, nous sommes clairement différents._

xxx

Shamal est installé au Japon depuis quelques mois quand il trouve la force de rendre visite à Tsuyoshi. Non pas qu'il doute que celui-ci a déjà appris la nouvelle de sa venue. Mais trop de choses flottent entre eux, silencieuses et pensantes.

En hiver, Namimori se change en bourgade déserte où mêmes les rues sont emmitouflées. On pose des bibelots lumineux et des fleurs en papier sur les fenêtres. La lumière chaleureuse des maisons filtre par les vitres embuées, et parfois l'écho d'un éclat de rire se mêle aux bruissements nocturnes. Une télévision encore allumée diffuse une série avec des rires préenregistrés. Une voiture vrombit, soudaine, et un chat crache et s'enfuit. Ses pieds crissent sur la neige et laissent derrière eux de larges creux boueux. Dans l'ambiance étrange de cette soirée de janvier, il a l'impression que l'impureté qui s'est incrustée en lui au fil des ans suinte lentement hors de son corps.

La rue scintille d'éclats sombres, comme un ciel en négatif. Le ciel du fond du monde.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto a pris quelques rides depuis leur dernière rencontre — triste, triste rencontre, qui aujourd'hui encore noue sa gorge et menace de l'endeuiller — mais son visage est resté le même. Froissé par le sourire et brillant d'enthousiasme. La maturité qu'il a gagnée n'a fait que renforcer cet aspect de lui.

\- Oooh, mais qui voilà, chantonne-t-il en écartant largement les bras (et Shamal reste à distance, car il tient encore un couteau dans une main, et on ne peut jamais être trop prudent en compagnie d'un Yamamoto armé d'une lame).

Puis il désigne de la main la silhouette esseulée qui occupe son comptoir.

\- Tu tombes bien, Shamal, vieux camarade. J'ai un autre invité très spécial ce soir, à croire que vous vous êtes concertés. Même si j'en doute, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire torve.

Shamal a presque envie de faire demi-tour quand il croise le regard de Sawada-le-père. Iemitsu plisse les yeux mais ne dit pas un mot, levant un bras las vers la place vide qui le côtoie.

\- Sans façon, réplique négligemment Shamal.

Il prend place à l'autre bout du comptoir. Tsuyoshi lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors, tente-t-il en essuyant un verre d'un geste gracieux. Comment va la vie chez les brigands ?

Iemitsu étouffe un rire sans joie. Ils comprennent aisément.

\- En fait, c'est peut-être une bonne chose que vous soyez là, tous les deux, déclare le chef du CEDEF.

\- En effet. Il était peut-être temps que tu nous annonces tes petites manigances.  _Encore une fois_.

\- Shamal, sermonne Tsuyoshi. Ce pauvre Iemitsu a déjà suffisamment d'ennuis, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oh oui, tellement d'ennuis. Raconte-nous donc tes soucis,  _Iemitsu_. Je brûle d'impatience. Peut-être que cette fois tu ne les auras pas mérités, qui sait. Les miracles existent. Après tout, tu as bien fait d'Hayato le Gardien de ton fils. Ce vieux fou de Timoteo doit être  _ravi_  d'avoir un gamin déshérité comme futur bras-droit de la petite Famille, raille Shamal.

Il voit les doigts de Sawada se resserrer autour de sa coupelle de saké. Il se trouve incapable de s'en vouloir. Iemitsu fait partie de ces personnes trop pourries à l'intérieur, celles qui lui rappellent la valeur de sa propre existence. Il admet qu'il a souvent pensé à lui pour se rassurer, pour se dire qu'il y a vraiment pire que lui-même en ce monde. Face aux crimes de cet homme, immoler une famille a l'air d'une action puérile.

Tsuyoshi a peut-être réussi à lui pardonner et à se retirer du monde. Mais pas lui. Et il n'y parviendra sans doute jamais.

La haine refroidit l'air, et bientôt Sawada se retire, comprenant sans doute qu'il est inutile de rester plus longtemps. Derrière lui, la porte tinte, et un peu d'air s'insinue dans la pièce en sifflant.

\- Tu es au courant que nos gosses batifolent gaiement derrière le dos de Tsuna ? demande soudain Tsuyoshi.

\- Évidemment, répond Shamal, acceptant le changement de conversation. Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Hayato la première fois qu'il m'a parlé de ton gamin. Des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot avec ce garçon. Tu ferais un bon père.

Shamal sourit avec amertume.

\- On fait vraiment un trio infernal, n'est-ce pas, dit-il. Sawada le lâche, moi l'indigne, et toi le brave. Tu vaux mieux à toi tout seul que nous deux réunis.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne comme ça, mon vieux. Tu sais, je n'y avais pas trop cru quand j'ai su que c'était toi qui avais redonné une chance à Gokudera. Je croyais que tu étais trop détruit pour tout ça.

Il se demande comment Tsuyoshi peut dire ça, alors que c'était probablement lui le plus détruit d'entre eux. Son épaule est pressée dans une main calleuse qui n'a certainement pas perdu l'usage de l'épée. Il sourit.

\- Je suis peut-être juste comme ça, déclare-t-il. J'ai tellement la tête dans la lune que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de communiquer ça aux gens qui me connaissent. C'est peut-être la seule chose à laquelle je sois doué. Redonner aux gosses l'envie de courir après les étoiles.

Les cicatrices sur sa main luisent imperceptiblement.

**Author's Note:**

> Le pourquoi du comment de la relation Iemitsu/Shamal/Tsuyoshi sera expliqué dans le troisième et dernier OS de la série.


End file.
